


Epiphany

by sunflowerdrops



Series: AraKai [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Androgyny, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Poetry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerdrops/pseuds/sunflowerdrops
Summary: !Warning: There is implication of rape!a boy who is in a living loop of nightmare.
Series: AraKai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816822





	Epiphany

_A broken boy_

_Like a vase that has been broken and glue back multiple times, to the point where the cracks are no longer concealable._

  
_Empty, lifeless and covered with bruises was his reputation but he was desirable for those who want quick release of ecstasy._

_Oversized clothings, chokers, bandages were his style, hiding the disgusting marks on his body._  
_He was like a marionette, controlled by the mercy of the elite._

_O how he wants to cry out for help._  
_Anyone, just anyone that could rescue him out of his never ending nightmare. He was terrified of the boy he was turning into - Yuki._

_Yuki was a person that everyone turn to for that sweet, sweet euphoria. Takayuki was afraid of him for Yuki is slowly becoming him, removing the existence of Takayuki, slowly. He was starting to love the euphoria that Yuki brought while his mind screams in disgust of his fast adaptibility._

_Takayuki is a broken marionette, dancing the never ending choreography and his brain has finally stop screaming, for his body and Yuki took over, screaming with ecstasy for days to come._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is xing and I hope you like this short piece of about one of my oc, Takayuki.
> 
> This story is like an introduction to his character and the world he live in in the fictional universe: AraKai. I do want to write his story someday but for now I'm satisfied with this short piece.
> 
> I'll see you in my next work soon!


End file.
